Nursing bra
A nursing bra is a bra used when breastfeeding. It is typically characterized by a flap or panel on the cup that easily pops down (usually by undoing a single hook or clasp) to allow for quick, discreet access to the nipple, making it easier for a baby to breastfeed. A nursing bra is built to provide additional support and comfort for potentially sore breasts with its inclusion of wider straps, fuller cups, and more comfortable material. Extra padding is either built into the cup or added in the form of inserted bra pads; this extra padding absorbs any leaking milk. With a little sewing, any bra can be converted to a nursing bra. Manufacturers and products Bras The cup sizes from different manufacturers are inconsistent, because there are variations between country and company. ;Alles :MaMa II/B — 75-90; B-E :MaMa II/C — 70-90; B-F :MaMa Bianca — 70-90; B-H :MaMa Bluette U — 65-85; B-H :MaMa Brenda — 65-85; B-H :MaMa Cafe Latte U — 65-85; B-H :MaMa Cara Mia M — 65-90; C-L :MaMa Coco U — 65-85; B-H :MaMa Congo U — 65-85; B-H :MaMa Coral M — 65-85; B-I :MaMa Cubana — 65-85; B-G :MaMa Dream — 70-90; B-G :MaMa Fancy — 70-90; B-G :MaMa Fancy U — 70-85; B-I :MaMa Fruit M — 65-90; B-I :MaMa Kelly 04 U — 65-85; B-I :MaMa Letizia PU — 65-80; C-G :MaMa Latoila U — 65-85; B-H :MaMa Mozambik M — 70-85; C-I :MaMa Naomi U — 65-85; B-H :MaMa New — 70-95; B-K :MaMa Payapa — 75-95; B-F :MaMa Rene 01 — 65-90; B-I :MaMa Roxy U — 70-85; B-H :MaMa Sara U — 65-85; B-H :MaMa Sawanna U — 65-85; B-E :MaMa Sugar — 70-85; D-H :MaMa Tokyo U — 70-85; B-G ;Anita :5014 — 34-42; B-E :5034 — 32-42; B-G :5035 — 32-44; B-I :5035 — 32-44; B-I :5038 — 32-42; B-G :5039 — 32-42; B-E :5046 — 32-40; B-H :5047 — 32-42; B-G :5051 — 32-48; D-J :5052 — 32-44; C-I :5059 — 32-42; C-G :5062 — 32-48; C-H :5068 — 32-44; C-I :5068 — 32-44; C-I :5075 — 32-42; B-E :5080 — 32-42; C-G ;Belabumbum :Camille — S-XL :Lotus — S-XL :Rachelle — S-XL :Serena — S-XL ;Bella Materna :Anytime Bralet Full Cup — S-XL :Peacock Lace Push-Up — 32-38; B-C :T-Shirt Nursing Bra — 32-38; F-G :Seamless Nursing Bra — 32-38; F-G :Sexy T-Shirt Nursing Bra — 32-38; B-G :Smooth Underwire Full Cup — 32-38; F-H :Smooth Wire-Free Full Cup — 32-38; F-H ;Benefit :Mama Bella Bra — 75-90; B-F :Mama Bella Top — 75-85; B-E :Mama Classic — 75-90; B-F :Mama Classic Ext — 75-95; B-H :Mama Cynthia — 75-90; B-F :Mama Dalaja — 70-95; B-H :Mama Deborah — 75-90; B-F :Mama Deni — 75-90; B-F :Mama Eco Flower — 75-90; B-F :Mama Eco Dots — 70-95; B-H :Mama Fiori — 70-85; B-H :Mama Kalina — 70-95; B-I :Mama Kaya — 70-85; C-F :Mama Lisa — 75-90; B-F :Mama Markina — 70-85; B-F :Mama Mila — 70-90; B-F :Mama Pati — 75-90; B-F :Mama Poppy — 75-90; B-F :Mama Roma — 75-90; B-F :Mama Roxy — 75-90; B-F :Mama Sahara — 70-85; B-H :Mama Sunny — 70-85; C-I :Mama Talika — 75-90; B-F :Mami-Bo — 75-85; B-D :Mila Top — 75-85; B-E ;Bling Angels :Smoking Hot Strapless — 10-16; B-DD ;Bravado :Allure— 32-38; B-G :Bliss — 32-40; B-I :Bliss with Lace — 34-38; B-G :Body Silk Seamless — S-XL :Body Silk Seamless Jacquard — S-XL :Essential Embrace — 32-44; B-M :Original — 32-48; B-G :Sublime — 32-38; B-M ;Cake :Apricot Sorbet — 32-40; D-J :Croissant — 32-40; C-K :Dark Chocolate — 32-40; C-J :Dark Toffee Convertible — 32-38; B-FF :Fig Mousse— 30-36; A-E :Frosted Almond — 32-38; C-FF :Ginger Macaroon— 32-40; C-J :Lavender Sorbet — 32-40; D-J :Licorice — 32-40; C-GG :Licorice Twist— 32-40; C-GG :Mint Toffee — 32-38; B-FF :Rocky Road— 32-40; C-GG :Rose Mousse — 30-36; A-E :Sherbert— 32-38; B-FF :Shortbread — 32-38; B-FF :Toffee — 32-38; B-FF :Turkish Delight — 32-38; E-H :Turkish Delight Plunge— 32-38; B-D :Vanilla Cream— 32-40; C-GG :Velvet Delight — 32-38; DD-G :Velvet Delight Plunge — 32-38; B-D ;Change :Florence — 30-40; B-J ;Comexim :Chloe Mama — 60-95; B-N ;Emma Jane :361 — 34-38 :362 — 32-38 :365 — 32-38 :381 — 34-38 :411 — 32-38; B-F :412 — 32-38; B-H :428 — 32-40; B-J :429 — 32-38; B-G :431 — 32-40; DD-K :442— 32-38; B-F :451 — 32-38; B-F ;Elle Macpherson Intimates :Beach Babe Nursing Bra — 32-38; C-F :Cloud Swing — 32-28; C-G :Momamia Nursing Bra Dot — 32-38; C-G :Momamia Nursing Bra Stripe — 32-38; C-G :Medina Nursing Bra — 32-38; C-E ;Elomi :Beatrice — 34-44; DD-JJ :Molded Nursing Underwire Bra — 34-48; DD-H ;Ewa Michalak :Biszkopty — 30-46; A-HH :Misio Pysio — 38F :Onyks — 30-42; B-K ;Freya :Dotty — 30-40; D-HH :Kelly — 30-38; D-HH :Moulded Nursing Bra — 30-40; D-HH :Pollyana — 30-40; D-HH :Pure— 30-40; D-HH :Rosie — 30-40; D-HH ;Goddess :Comfort Zone Nursing Bra — 34-48; D-K :Keira Nursing Bra — 36-46; DD-N ;Hotmilk :A Little Drama — 32-38; D-GG :Awakened By Her Desire — 32-42; D-F :Blaze — 30-38; B-E :Chic — 32-38; D-G :Dawn — 32-42; B-H :Dusk — 32-38; C-H :Eclipse — 32-42; B-H :Her Tangled Web Tantalised — 32; C-F :Iridescent White — 32-38; B-F :Light Up the Stage — 32-38; B-F :Picture Perfect — 32-38; B-FF :Quiet Storm — 32-38; B-E :Radiant in Her Rescue — 32; D-FF :Radiance — 32-42; C-GG :She Was Seemingly Unaware — 32; DD-FF :Show Off — 32-38; D-H :One & Only — :Veracity — 32-38; B-GG :Wild Composure — 32-42; D-GG ;Kris Line :Brilliant Mama — 65-115; B-JJ :Consuela Mama — :Fortuna Mama — 65-115; B-K :Otiena Mama — :Perle Mama — ;Le Mystère :Sexy Mama — 32-40; C-F :Florence — 32-40l C-G ;Lorna Drew :Alexa — 30-38; B-J :Amy — 30-38; B-J :Astrid — 30-38; B-J :Cotton Rose — 30-38; B-J ;Lupoline :Model 1255 — 70-90; B-E :Model 1270 — 65-90; B-H :Model 1272 — 65-90; C-G :Model 1324 — 70-90; B-H :Model 1327 — 70-90; C-H :Model 1328 — B-G; 65-90 :Model 1329 — 65-90; B-G :Model 1330 — 65-90; B-G :Model 1334 — 65-90; C-H :Model 1336B — 65-90; B-H :Model 1340 — 65-85; B-H :Model 1342U — 65-85; A-H :Model 1344 — 65-90; B-G :Model 1381 — 65-85; B-H :Model 1382 — 65-90; B-I :Model 1387 — 65-80; B-G :Model 1390 — 65-90; B-I :Model 1393 — 65-90; B-I :Model 1417 — 65-90; B-I :Model 1418 — 65-90; B-I :Model 1419 — 65-90; B-G ;Medela : Cindy — S-XL : Eva — S-XL : Nursing Tank Top — S-XL ;Midnight Grace :Ava Plunge — 32-38; D-F :Daisy Dot — 32-38; D-G :Holly — 32-38; B-G :Holly Bliss — 32-38; B-G :Petal Blossom — 30-38; C-G :Rosa — 32-38; B-G :Rose Petals — 30-38; C-G :Ruby — 32-38; D-G :Sweet Pea — 30-38; C-G ;Mimi Holliday :Banoffee Pie — 32-36; D-FF :Bisou Bisou Rose — 32-36; D-FF :Bon Bon Noir — 32-36; D-FF :Dotty L'Amour — 32-36; D-FF :Dotty Nuit — 32-36; D-FF :Knickerbocker Glory — 32-36; D-FF :Meringue — 32-36; D-FF :Rhubarb Crumble — 32-36; D-FF ;Panache :Alisha — 30-40; D-H :Lorna — 30-40; D-G :Sophie — 30-40; D-J ;Royce :Blossom — 32-40; C-H :Charlotte — 28-40; DD-K :Sadie — 28-40; DD-K :Cherish — 32-42; B-E :Jasmine— 32-40; F-L :Lauren — 30-38; D-H :Lauren Cream — 32-38; D-H :Lottie — 32-40; B-DD ;Triumph :Mamabel Comfort — 34-42; B-DD :Mamabel Cotton — 34-40; B-D :Mamabel Plain — 32-38; B-D :Mamabel Romance — 32-40; B-D :Mamabel Soft — 34-42; B-DD ;Wacoal :MBY321 — 30-38; G-I :MBY524 — 30-36; F-H ;You! Lingerie :Anastasia — 32-38; B-H :Amber — 32-40; B-DDD :Amelia — 32-38; B-H :Aurora — 32-38; B-H :Azalea — 32-40; B-DDD :Bella Cerise — 32-40; B-DDD :Berry Monroe — 32-40; B-DDD :Carmen — 32-38; B-H :Ella Rose — 32-40; B-DDD :Flirty Rose — 34-42; C-DD :Flirty You! — 32-38; B-H :Frosty Strawberry — 34-42; C-DD :Isis Blue — 32-40; B-DDD :London — 32-40; B-DDD :Paris — 32-40; B-DDD :Pewter Blackberry — 34-42; C-DD :Playful You! — 32-38; B-H :Rumi Noir — 32-40; B-DDD :Sexy You! — 32-38; B-H :Zoe — 32-40; B-DDD Conversion Several manufacturers will convert any bra they carry for small extra fees when ordering. *Comexim — 60-95; C-HH *Ewa Michalak — 26-46; AA-LL *Melissa — 30-40; D-J Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ's) When should I buy a nursing bra? It is impossible to predict the extent to which your boobs will grow and your body will change as milk production begins and your bump goes down. As such, it is recommended that you get fitted for a nursing bra when you need it.Bravissimo: "Frequently asked questions... Nursing Bras" How can I tell if I need to get re-fitted / need a different size? Your boob size will fluctuate depending on how recently you have fed. Nursing Bra fittings are based on fitting for your boobs at their biggest, and as such you may find your bra is slightly large after feeding. Consider a refit if: * The bra is digging in * It feels too tight * Your boobs are consistently bulging out of the cups * You are experiencing any other discomfort * What happens when I stop breastfeeding? Once stopped, your body will stop producing milk and your boob size will settle. How long this take varies from woman to woman, and it is impossible to predict whether your boobs will return to their original size, be bigger, or smaller. Nursing Bras don’t give me the shape I like from my “normal” bras – why is this? Unlike many “normal” bras, most nursing bras are wire free, and as such do not offer as much support. Can I wear an under-wired bra when breastfeeding? This generally, is not recommended. Under-wired bras are more rigid in shape and size and as such, have little room to accommodate the size fluctuations you will experience when breast feeding. This can lead to discomfort, damage to breast tissue and, sometimes, an increased risk of mastitis if wires start digging in. See also *Bra manufacturer *Bra sizing by country *Bra sizing by company *Bra style *Maternity bra References Category:Bras Category:Bra types